Bugs Bunny and the Three Bears
Bugs Bunny and the Three Bears is a 1944 Merrie Melodies short directed by Chuck Jones. Plot The Three Bears want something new to eat and decide to try and lure Goldilocks to them with porridge. However, all they have is carrot soup which lures Bugs Bunny instead. In an attempt to stop them from chasing him, Bugs tells Mama Bear that she's beautiful, compliments her eyes and plants a big kiss on her lips. The plan works, but Bugs now must escape from a love-stricken Mama Bear, now so smitten she can't keep her hands off of him ("Now, now, cut it out! Stop it! Hey, people are lookin' at us! Compose yourself!! STOP!!!"). Mama Bear hugs him, tries to kiss him and runs her fingers up and down his arms. Bugs tries to get away but Mama Bear is behind every door he opens. She tries to seduce him while wearing a loose fitting nightgown with a brown wig, a curve hugging green evening gown with a blonde wig (a la Veronica Lake), and finally appears before him in a bathtub taking a bubble bath. Bugs plows through a wall to escape. He makes it back to his hole to find Mama Bear already there. She giggles like a school girl and says "Tell me more about my eyes!" She has her way with him, kissing him several times. Bugs appears out of the hole, his face covered in lipstick. Bugs runs away screaming and Mama Bear is happy that she got to make out with Bugs Bunny. She is wearing the same shade of lipstick Bugs has all over his face. Gallery d4f69f41fa17345bc2f9b3e79060a00e.jpg|Lobby Card Availability * (1988) VHS - Cartoon Moviestars: Bugs! * (1988) LaserDisc - Cartoon Moviestars: Bugs! and Elmer! * (1990) VHS - Bugs Bunny Collection: Bugs Bunny's Greatest Hits * (1992) LaserDisc - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes: Vol. 3, Side 2: Bugs Bunny * (2003) DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 1, Disc Three Notes * This short marks the first appearance of Jones' dysfunctional version of the Three Bears, and of course is a parody of the old fairy tale, "Goldilocks and the Three Bears". * After Kent Rogers died in an accident while air training, Stan Freberg would voice Junyer Bear. (Billy Bletcher would voice Papa in subsequent appearances.) * While Bugs is making himself at home in the bears' house, he hums part of the melody and sings the title line of the song "King for a Day", composed by Ted Fio Rito. * The 1995 dubbed version keeps the original end cue for the USA dubbed print but the 1938-41 closing cue is used for the EU print. * The plot device of an older woman falling for and chasing after a younger man to the point where he finds it difficult to escape from her loving embraces and passionate kisses has been featured in other cartoons such as Red Hot Riding Hood and Swing Shift Cinderella (Grandma/Fairy Godmother after a Wolf), A Fine Feathered Frenzy (Gorgeous Gal after Woody Woodpecker) and Red Riding Hoodlum (Grandma Woodpecker after a Wolf). Donning several outfits in attempts to seduce these younger men along with appearing behind every door they open are similar tactics that these women use. Clips References External Links * "Bugs Bunny and the Three Bears" at SuperCartoons.net * "Bugs Bunny and the Three Bears" at B99.TV Category:Bugs Bunny Cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Chuck Jones Category:Shorts Category:1944 Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Three Bears Cartoons Category:Bugs Bunny Chuck Jones Category:Cartoons written by Tedd Pierce Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Bea Benaderet Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Kent Rogers Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Cartoons in a.a.p. package